Qu'est ce Que T'es Belle
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-War. La relation entre Hermione et Severus vu sous un nouvel angle. Inspiré par les paroles de Marc Lavoine.


Alors je ne sais pas trop d'où je sors cet OS exactement, je sais juste que j'écoutais la chanson et que voilà quoi... :-P

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

XXXX

_**Qu'est-ce Que T'es Belle.**_

XXXXX

_****J'me sens pas belle,**_

_**Quand tu marches,**_

_**Tu marches vers moi.****_

Il avance vers elle, vite, toujours plus vite, avec cet empressement qui lui est si familier et qui pourtant, à cet instant, a l'air d'être plus que ça.

Elle le regarde s'approcher, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Elle n'est pas prête, du moins ne pense pas l'être.

_****Qu'est-ce Que T'es Belle,**_

_**Quand tu penses,**_

_**Tu penses à toi.****_

Il l'admire, de loin, parce qu'elle a l'air absorbée par sa réflexion dans le miroir alors qu'elle se pomponne et que ça ne lui arrive pas souvent.

Il l'admire, de loin, parce qu'elle a ce quelque chose de plus… naturel lorsqu'elle ignore être observée.

_****J'me sens pas belle,**_

_**Quand tu sais,**_

_**Que je ne sais pas.****_

Elle lève vers lui des yeux presque larmoyant, refusant d'accepter le fait qu'elle n'a pas de réponse à lui offrir. Parce qu'elle ne _***sait***_ pas.

D'un geste tendre que peu ont eu le privilège de connaitre, il avance sa main et de son pouce vint écraser la larme grotesque qui a réussi à se frayer un chemin sur sa joue.

_****Qu'est-ce Que T'es Belle,**_

_**Quand tu dis,**_

_**Tu dis «je crois».****_

Elle a les joues rouges, preuve de son manque de contrôle et de son mécontentement dût à sa réponse incertaine.

Il lui offre un demi-sourire réconfortant, sachant qu'elle n'aime pas être aussi indécise sur un sujet. Peu importait pour lui, il a la satisfaction de la voir se débattre avec ses contradictions et c'est comme ça qu'il la trouve enchanteresse.

_****J'me sens pas belle,**_

_**Quand tu ris,**_

_**Tu ris de quoi.****_

La première fois qu'il avait rit elle s'était emportée, tellement sûre qu'il se moquait d'elle et de son inéquation dans son domaine. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, plus vraiment, mais elle ne peut empêcher, durant les premières secondes, le doute de flotter.

La première fois qu'il avait rit, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, visiblement. Ca lui avait échappé comme ça, curieux son après tant d'années, et il l'avait vu s'empourprer d'indignation avant que la gêne ne prenne le dessus. Depuis il a apprit à faire attention, remarquant toujours cette fragilité fugace qu'elle possède encore.

_****Qu'est-ce Que T'es Belle,**_

_**Quand tu doutes,**_

_**Tu doutes comme ça.****_

Il a toujours su apprécier ses moments d'hésitation, ces instants où, inconsciemment, elle tambourinait ses ongles sur la table et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Ca la rendait… vulnérable et accessible. Et dans ces moments l'envie de la protéger se faisait omniprésente.

Elle avait horreur de l'incertitude et elle s'exaspérait de constater qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire de se côté-là. Une certaine inégalité se faisait ressentir entre elle et lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être vulnérable. Beaucoup trop.

_****Le soleil est là,**_

_**Le soleil déjà près de moi,**_

_**Le soleil est là,**_

_**Cache-toi dans mes bras.****_

Ils ont tous deux le sourire. L'un plus que l'autre, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils étaient ensemble. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, venant seulement de se retrouver après une trop longue séparation.

_****J'me sens pas belle,**_

_**Quand tu parles,**_

_**Tu parles de moi.****_

Il parlait d'elle, elle le savait. C'était dérangeant, voir mortifiant de le voir parler à tous ces gens et de ne pas savoir ce qu'il disait. Bien entendu son esprit à elle imaginait déjà le pire.

Il parlait d'elle, bien conscient qu'elle l'avait deviné et devait déjà s'être fabriqué plusieurs scénarii. Il fût un peu blessé de constater qu'elle n'attendait forcément que le pire de lui et pensa distraitement qu'il fallait rectifier cet état de fait.

_****Qu'est-ce Que T'es Belle,**_

_**Quand t'as peur,**_

_**T'as peur de toi.****_

Elle le regarde avec anxiété, ne sachant comment définir ce qui vient de se produire entre eux. Ne sachant comment il allait réagir à ce baiser. A son baiser.

Il la contemple et ressent pendant une seconde le contentement de la voir paniquer. Il la trouve si ravissante dans son affolement. Et puis il fait ce dont il a tellement envie : il l'embrasse.

_****J'me sens pas belle,**_

_**Quand tu rêves,**_

_**Tu rêves à quoi.****_

Elle l'observe à la pale lueur de la lune. Il a l'air si paisible comme ça, après un moment d'amour, mais il bouge, un peu, assez pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il rêve et que son cerveau ne se pose une multitude de questions. La plus prépondérante est : *A quoi rêve-t-il ?*

Elle est là. Toujours là quand il rêve et elle est superbe. Elle est magnifique parce qu'elle est sienne et qu'il est toujours émerveillé de ce simple petit miracle.

_****Qu'est-ce Que T'es Belle,**_

_**Quand tu penses, **_

_**Tu penses à moi.****_

Elle a un sourire éclatant et heureux, parce qu'elle l'est, avec lui. Rien que son nom lui donne l'envie de tourbillonner et de rire aux éclats. Elle l'aime.

Elle est Belle. Elle l'est quand elle se lève le matin, quand elle vaque à ses occupations de la journée, quand elle parle à ses amis. Elle est Belle quand elle pense à lui et qu'ils discutent de choses anodines. Elle est Belle quand elle l'aime et il c'est ce qui le fait se sentir Beau dans ses yeux. Et lui aussi il l'Aime. A la Folie.

_****Le soleil est là,**_

_**Le soleil déjà près de moi,**_

_**Le soleil est là,**_

_**Cache-toi dans mes bras.****_

Ils sont nus tous les deux et radieux. Ils sont Amoureux. Le soleil est à son zénith et ça l'éblouie. Alors Hermione fait ce qui lui vient tout naturellement maintenant. Elle se niche au creux des bras de Severus et lui soupire d'aise. Partageant un dernier baiser, ils se laissent tous deux bercer et basculent dans un lourd sommeil mérité.

XXXXX


End file.
